Hailey's First Impression
by GothChick791
Summary: Dana is on the European Exchange programme, Lola is Zoey and Nicole’s new roommate, and a new student comes to PCA, will she fit in with the others, or just be another outsider, but whichever she might prove herself to be, it will certainly change Logan
1. Chapter 1

Outside with Lola, Chase, Quinn, Micheal, Nicole and Zoey

"Guys, I heard there was a new student at PCA." Zoey said sitting down at the table with everyone with her lunch.

"I heard that she was really rich because her father owns this multi – billion dollar agency, but she just wants to be like any other normal person around here, so that's why she came to PCA." Quinn remarked.

"How do you know this stuff?"

"Someone told me, and I think she's opposite our dorm."

"Cool." "Maybe we'll see her around then."

"Yea, And she's there right now."

"Did you hear that too?"

"No, I know that she's there right now."

"Let's go meet her after lunch then Nicole, you can come too Lola."

"I can't, I have rehearsals after this."

"What?"

"I'm an actor, rehearsal for my play competition, PCA entered, we are competing against Green Day Academy."

"Good luck then Lola."

"Yea, Good Luck."

"Good luck."

"Thanks." Lola said with one eyebrow raised insecurely, as she got up thinking 'Why does everyone say what someone has said already repetitively? Oh well.' Then she left.

With the new girl

She was walking down the hallway of the girls' dorms when she accidentally bumped into someone and her bag fell to the floor scattering all her books and her laptop.

"Watch where you're going!" he yelled.

"I'm sorry." She quickly forced her books and laptop back into her bag, and upon rising from the floor her long blonde hair swayed into her face, she looked up at him with a sudden look of innocence as her greenish blue crystal eyes gleamed at him.

"Whoa." He whispered to himself as thoughts ran through his mind. "Hey."

"Hi."

"I'm Logan."

"I'm Hailey, pleased to meet you."

"Same here. Hailey, I like that name."

"Thank You." "This is the girls' dorm right?"

"Yes." "Which room were you assigned to?"

"They told me the four room on the right."

" It's this room."

"Thank You."

"No problem." He told her, then helped her with her suitcase into her dorm.

"So what are you doing here?"

"Can't I help a chick with her bags?"

"I mean what are you doing around the girls dorm?"

"Oh. I went to see Coco."

"Who's Coco?"

"The D.A."

"Oh ok. Is she nice?"

"If you're her pet she's nice." "So, do you want to go to lunch?"

"With you?"

"Well, it's hard resist my offer, and being the guy that I am, I'm just doing a girl a favor, since you're new and all."

"I'd love to Logan."

They both walked to get their lunch, they talked about each other on the way and when they sat down to eat.

"So,"

"So."

"Why did you come to PCA?"

"I just want to get away from the life with my parents, live normal."

"Oh."

"What's your excuse?"

"My dad used to go here, so I am going here now."

"Oh." She said taking a sip of her juice.

With Zoey and the others

"Hey who's that with Logan?"

"A girl! Logan is sitting with a girl! What's happened!"

"Calm down Chase, that's the new girl." Quinn told everyone.

"Wow, no wonder he's eating with her." Michael said looking at Hailey as both Logan and herself laughed.

"Well whatever it is, I know Logan doesn't mean anything good when he's with a girl, so I'm going to find out." Chase said getting up angrily and walking over to there table.


	2. Against One

Zoey 101

Summary: Hailey has been the new girl at PCA, She has been friends with Lola, Chase, Michael, Zoey, Nicole and Quinn. She has been secretly dating Logan, She has kept it a secret, let's just hope he has. But unfortunately a competition puts their relationship on the line.

Chapter Title: Against One.

-During Class-

"I'm pleased to announce that the time has finally arrived once more, the competition for class president!" "I know you all are excited, and maybe a bit overwhelmed this year, but by the end of this class I would like some nominees."

"I nominate Hailey!" someone said from the back of the class, which was Logan.

"I second." Lola said excitedly.

"Ok, Hailey Stumpter, nominee for class president, anyone else?"

"I nominate Logan!" "This is payback." Chase said.

"Chase! No!" Logan yelled.

"I second!" Michael shouted.

"Logan Reese it is then." "Looks like we have two candidates." The teacher said with a bright smile.

"No!" Hailey and Logan said together in disagreement.

"This should be fun." Chase thought.


End file.
